1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to automotive accessories, and more particularly to an accessory adapted to hold various personal items in a convenient manner within a vehicle so that they are readily accessible by the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle armrests and vehicle consoles of interest herein are structures located intermediate the left and right front seats of an automobile for passenger comfort, convenience, and safety. Some include a beverage container holder. Others are outfitted with a change holder, cassette holder, storage compartment, and so forth.
Although they can be somewhat handy, existing armrest and console structures can also be somewhat complicated, expensive, and limited in functionality. Thus, a need exists for improved accessories of this type. Vehicle manufacturers and owners seek better designs and some way to conveniently and inexpensively retrofit existing vehicles.